


My Life as a Teenage Robot: Chair Challenge

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Now that her rear end can feel pain, a LOT of pain, XJ-9 has some new challenges ahead of her. Let’s see how she handles the most pressing one.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	My Life as a Teenage Robot: Chair Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  Now that her rear end can feel pain, a LOT of pain, XJ-9 has some new challenges ahead of her. Let’s see how she handles the most pressing one.  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

XJ-9, previously a nigh invulnerable combat machine, now had one very big vulnerability. To be as blunt as possible, her new nerves were a literal pain in the butt.

The fact was that they were just horribly oversensitive, with even the slightest touch sending her data that was processed as the highest level of whichever of the two sensations they were set to. That sensation currently being pain instead of the preferred, though still distracting and embarrassing, tickle setting.

Taking in a physically unneeded but emotionally calming breath and releasing it, Jenny, still missing her skirt after going up to her room with her painted-on blue panties revealing every curve of and the full crevice between her buns of steel as well as how smooth the space between her bone white thighs was, set her face into a determined gaze at her target. “Come on, you can do this.”

After having reviewed the pages in her manual like her mother told her told, the teen robot had set her sights on her newest challenge, sitting in a chair like the simple wooden one in front of her now, and staying seated in it.

A simple yet brutal task with the current state of her rear bumper.

Turning her sensitive buttocks towards the chair, Jenny gave her hips a little wiggle to get them moving as she began slowly bringing her posterior towards the wooden seat. For a few moments, she felt confident.

And then her metal skin made contact with the target.

“AAAAAHHHOOOWWWW!” Jenny scream as the sensation of pain fully consumed her buttocks, the nerves filling her mind with pain signals from the curvy backside. “OWOWOWOWOWOWWWWW!”

Unlike the last three times she’d tried sitting down though, she didn’t immediately leap up from the chair and start hopping around as she squealed from the agony that her robutt was subjected to.

Instead, she gripped the sides of the chair with both hands and squirmed her rear against the seat as she struggled to remain seated. “EEEEYYYAAAAHHH!” The general shape of a frown could be seen on her open mouth as she wailed and hydraulic fluid welled up in her optical sensors. “IIIIT HUUURRRRRRTSSSSS!”

The closest organic equivalent to what she felt at the moment was the sting and soreness of being spanked. That is, if a person’s butt could be smacked a couple hundred times within a single second.

Her buns of steel, now feeling more like fragile cheeks of glass, had her CPU processing that awful sensation every single second as she bawled her eyes out until she could no longer endure the feelings of aches and pains her posterior gave her and leapt up from the chair.

“OOOOOWWWWIIIIIEEEE!” she howled, now bouncing around on her feet as she tried to cope with the feeling of pain still clinging to her buttocks. On previously unused instincts located in her logic processors, she reached her hands back to rub and sooth rear end. Her touch only succeeded in retriggering the artificial nerves and sending a fresh new wave of devastating spank sensations through those painted metal globes. “HYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHOOOWWWIIEE! OWOIEOWIEOWWWIIIEEE!”

Dropping down onto all fours in a desperate effort to keep her hands from repeating that mistake, Jenny stuck her rear up and let it shake as her body trembled. Squeaks and whimpers were processed out through her speaks and out of her mouth as small windshield wipers moved from the corners of her eyes to brush away her tears.

After a little over a couple of minutes of recovering like this, she stood up on metal legs that that, for some reason she couldn’t fully process, didn’t feel very steady or stable at the moment. Sighing and letting her shoulders slump, she muttered, “Well, that didn’t go very well.”

Lazily, she strolled over to the full-length mirror in the corner of her room. Straightening herself up as she stood before it, she turned to the side to have a look at her butt.

On each cheek, there were two vertically aligned artificial nerves the size of her belly-bolt painted to blend in seamlessly with her painted-on underwear. Tentatively, she reached her right hand towards one of the nerves on her right buttock.

As gently as she could, she tapped her index finger against the nerve and her eyes widened as she felt pain coursing through as if her butt had just been set on fire and spanked mercilessly with a paddle of perforated reinforced steel. “GYYYYOOOWOWOWOW!” Falling to the side, the robot girl spun around on the floor while squealing in agony until the pain receded.

Giving a loud whimper, she crawled her way to her desk and, after letting her hand fumble around in it blindly for a couple of seconds, retrieved a decorative feather twice the size of the average pen from in.

Nervously, she bit her lip and her body shook as her now very unsteady hand brought the feather closer to her vulnerable rump. The moment it touched a nerve, her bottom was alight with pain. “HYYYYYYYAAAHHH!”

Launching herself straight upward, she sprouted blade on all eight of her fingers into the ceiling and clung to it tightly while shaking in fear. 

When she finally calmed down enough to back onto her feet with her finger blades retracted, she clutched her head and frustratedly shouted, “UUUGGHH, IT’S HOPELESS!” Jumping to not her bed to lay face down, she bemoaned her situation. “If I can’t even handle a feather grazing my butt, there’s no way I’ll be able to sit down in class.”

Things did seem bleak. Even once her mom let her put on her skirt again tomorrow, the metal garment would just end up pressed right against her tortuously weak buttocks the moment she sat down.

“Maybe I should look into one of those standing desks…” she thought aloud before her eyes dinged up with light as an idea developed in her CPU. “Wait a minute.” Getting off of the bed and going back to the wooden chair she had failed at sitting in and dragging it over to the mirror, Jenny tried something different this time.

Moving her butt down, she kept it just an inch off of the seat. While such a position would be uncomfortable for a human and require a lot of focus to maintain, her body and brain kept it up easily. Glancing over at the mirror now, she took a look at herself.

All things considered, the only way you could tell she wasn’t really sitting was if you looked closely at the seat. And once she had her skirt back tomorrow, it could fill that gap and she doubted anyone would be looking closely to see if she was actually sitting in her seat.

“I think I can do this.”

-

 _I did it!_ she thought, a sense of accomplishment filling her as she exited her first class the next day.

All through first period, she did her classwork while keeping her brittle buttocks just an inch off of her seat and drew no extra attention to herself.

As she was quietly taking pride in this small victory though, a random girl with blonde hair bumped into her from behind and the two of them fell over, the clumsy girl landing on Jenny’s backside in the fall. “Oops… sor-“

“HYYYOWWW!” The girl on top of her gave a shout as Jenny, squealing in pain from the impact on her humping, threw her off while launching herself up with a pain-filled cry.

Oxygen pumping through the air filers her body contained in an attempt to calm herself, the robot girl slowly began to notice the stares her outburst had drawn. “Uuuhhh… Nothing to worry about.” she assured them before giving an awkward laugh and a blue blush.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml776070244']=[] 


End file.
